


wait for the sun

by mapyourstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapyourstars/pseuds/mapyourstars
Summary: Albus and Scorpius attend Avalon University after Hogwarts and move into student accommodation together. Scorpius gets frustrated while studying and walks into Albus’s room to take a break, only to discover Albus may not be as straight as Scorpius thought.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 187
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	wait for the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 by ringelchen: Scorpius can’t believe his luck when he finds a gay porn magazine amongst Albus’ possessions because maybe that means there is a tiny chance that Albus could actually like him back... that way.
> 
> Author's Note: thank you to the mods of the fest! thank you to ringelchen for the a+ prompt! and thank you to S and L for the stellar beta work!  
> title: from “ease my mind” by ben platt

They’ve been roommates and best friends, inseparable, since they were eleven.

They were sorted into Slytherin one after the other and spent their first two years attached at the hip with hardly a reason to ever separate. When it came time to choose their own electives in third year, they chose most of the same, only parting when Albus took Arithmancy and Scorpius took Ancient Runes. They spent summers taking turns staying at each other’s homes, and when it came time for their final year and planning what came next, it was a quick and easy decision.

“I think we should study at Avalon,” Albus had said, apropos of nothing, over breakfast in the middle of September. Scorpius had raised his eyebrows and drawn the corners of his mouth down in consideration before easily agreeing seconds later. Avalon University, on a remote and mysterious island off the coast of Northern Ireland, would offer them both advanced learning in their preferred subjects.

They worked on their applications together, submitted them, and then received their acceptance letters on the same day toward the end of spring term.

Upon graduation, they followed their usual routine of visiting each other, flip-flopping visits. They shopped for things for the student accommodation they’d be living in with two other blokes, as well as things for their own, separate bedrooms. They bought textbooks, new cauldrons and scales and potions equipment, and Muggle mobiles. They helped each other pack up their bedrooms at the end of summer, and they portkeyed to the Isle of Avalon together for freshers week.

—

Over the course of two years, university proved to be wildly different from life at Hogwarts. There was far less supervision and far more opportunity for trouble; Albus temporarily lost an eyebrow in an alchemical accident first year, and Scorpius nearly dropped his prized telescope from the roof of the astronomy building in an observation and documentation accident during a solar eclipse second year.

Their living situation, too, was vastly different and not in ways Scorpius appreciated. He saw Albus less and less as their workloads grew, their focuses shifted to their own subjects, and they picked up apprenticeships. They still lived together, still bumped elbows as they brushed their teeth, still cooked together when their schedules allowed, still sank into bean bags in their living room to play Animal Crossing when their brains hurt. It was all just less frequent than Scorpius would like.

It had been a huge adjustment when they moved into their student flat and set up their own rooms for the first time. Scorpius had found it hard to sleep without the noise of shared living space. He missed Avi Patil-Brown’s light snoring and Danny Aboderin’s sleep talking. He missed locking eyes with Albus in the bed next to his, small smiles on their faces as their louder, more energetic roommates entertained themselves or got late night giggles.

He grew used to the quiet over time—got into podcasts and fell asleep with his earbuds in—but the missing Albus never went away.

Occasionally, he would poke his head into Albus’s room and ask to sleep in there, and Albus would let him. He’d sleep on the floor, then wake up in the morning stiff but well-rested. It was never a big deal, not really, but Scorpius knew better than to get used to it, so he kept those nights infrequent for the sake of his own foolish heart’s protection.

More often, they would both find themselves propped up at opposite ends of the couch, studying until they fell asleep. Scorpius would wake to the sounds of their flatmates trying to keep quiet while making breakfast, his and Albus’s legs tangled or one of Albus’s socked feet in his lap. Albus would have his face turned into the couch back, mouth open a bit. He’d always been a heavy sleeper and an absolute horror in the mornings, but Scorpius liked seeing him first thing, face and body relaxed and sunken into the couch, textbook open and face down on his chest. Scorpius gave himself those moments to yearn, just a little.

—

One night, Scorpius sat at the small desk next to his small bed in his small bedroom, trying and failing to focus on the runic flash cards in front of him. The spring term was coming to an end, and he had two exams left before being released for summer hols. He was looking forward to seeing his family and spending more time with Albus, taking a break from academia for a couple of months, and the holiday his dad and grandmother had planned for Greece.

He hadn’t yet asked Albus to come as he’d only just gotten the letter from his dad about the trip earlier that day, but the thought of two weeks in Greece with Albus was all his mind could concentrate on. Scorpius had thought to wait until after their exams to surprise him, but it seemed he’d have to do it now or else he’d never be able to memorize the symbols in front of him.

Pushing away from his desk and leaving his cards behind, Scorpius left his room and walked right into Albus’s without a second thought, a moment of hesitation, or a quick knock. As was custom between them after roughly nine years of living together, he helped himself to Albus’s space.

And as happened when one walked into a bedroom unannounced, Scorpius discovered a shocking scene: Albus on his bed, slouched down against his headboard with his t-shirt rucked up to his chest, legs bowed but restrained by the joggers stretched wide between his knees, magazine in one hand, knob in the other. Scorpius took in the full length of his best mate, head to toe, with his mouth agape and his eyes glazed over.

Albus, shocked but not so shocked as to be dumbfounded, screeched, “Wha— Get out!” which promptly jolted Scorpius out of his reverie and out of Albus’s room with a slam of the door.

“Sorry!” he called as he lingered outside. His synapses were short-circuiting, making it difficult for him to make a move beyond standing outside Albus’s room, hard, flushed, and sorely tempted to go right back in and offer a hand. Or a mouth. Gods above, he wanted his mouth on Albus with a desperation that made him grip the doorknob tightly.

It was as he stood there, pulling himself together, a random, inane, completely unnecessary detail occurred to him. The magazine. The thing Albus had been reading and jerking off to. _Wands Out._ A gay porn magazine. Scorpius had the same one in his nightstand. Hell, he had the past ten weeks’ worth of them in his nightstand. Avi had gotten him a trial subscription for his twentieth birthday a couple months ago, and Scorpius enjoyed the first month so much he’d kept the weekly subscription.

Without thinking and still lacking the filter he’d been lacking since birth, he turned back around to face the door and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me you were gay?”

Silence followed, then a huff, then the sound of a drawer closing and rustling fabrics and light steps approaching, and then Albus opened the door. His cheeks were stained with his embarrassment, but his clothes were in their rightful places and he looked a mixture of horrified and resigned.

“Because I’m not.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, a Malfoy trademark, but quickly lowered it along with the other one in confusion. “Bi? Pan?”

“No and no.” Albus rolled his eyes, looked around the common area, then yanked Scorpius into his room. After he closed the door, he put his hands on his hips which Scorpius knew to mean he was gearing up to say something he didn’t want to say. “I think I’m demisexual.”

“Oh,” Scorpius replied dumbly. It made sense, actually. Albus had never really been interested in romantic or sexual partners of any gender, but Scorpius had assumed he’d been harboring secret crushes or just too focused on his work to much care. It didn’t really explain the magazine, though. His eyes fell to the bed as if expecting to see it there.

Albus understood the look and dropped his arms, hands flicking out in agitation. “I wanted to see what the fuss is about.”

Looking back at his best mate, Scorpius couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “And? Did you find anything worth fussing about?”

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Albus immediately went rigid and looked anywhere but at Scorpius, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. “No.” His right cheek did that thing that it always did when Albus lied; it twitched near his eye, then pulled into a grimace near his mouth. “Yes, but— Well, I don’t know. I suppose I must have if I— You know. If you saw—”

Scorpius nodded. “Yeah,” he replied gruffly, sucking his lips into his mouth—his own tell that he wasn’t saying everything on his mind. For someone who spouted his thoughts the second they entered his brain, it was never a secret when he was hiding something.

Albus side-eyed him, saw that he had both of his lips between his teeth, and turned to face him more fully. “Spit it out.”

“Which part was it?” Scorpius rushed. It’d been an amazing issue, but Scorpius knew which spread was his favorite. Not that he’d admit it. It would just have to be one of the Albus-related secrets he kept from Albus himself. “The threesome? The two blokes in the park? The man with the fishnets?” All incredible, but not his own favorite.

As Scorpius listed possibilities, Albus covered his face with his hands, then scrubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes as he shook his head. “The blowjob,” he admitted with his eyes still covered.

Scorpius’s mouth went dry. He knew the scene Albus meant because it was the exact scene Scorpius had been wanking himself chafed to for the past week. It wasn’t anything extravagant. Two men on a bed in a nondescript bedroom, one with brown skin and black hair spread out on his back, the other on his front between the first man’s legs. The photo looped, showing the second man, pale and blond, giving the first man an enthusiastic blowjob. It was gorgeous. It was easy to squint and imagine the two men as familiar.

The longer Scorpius stared and remained silent, the more uncomfortable Albus became until he pulled his hands away from his face to see what reaction Scorpius could possibly be having. “I know it’s not that exciting,” he added defensively, “but I just…”

Scorpius felt like he was steps away from falling off of some sort of precipice. “Just what?”

“I just liked it, okay? That’s it.”

Scorpius nodded again and admitted, “It’s my favorite scene.”

Albus’s eyes widened a fraction. “It is? Why?”

It was Scorpius’s turn to look away and flush. He didn’t know how to answer honestly without losing his best friend. “The blond looks like me,” he settled on, “and I like, you know. Doing that.”

“You do?”

Scorpius scoffed—because he couldn’t believe they were talking about this, not because he judged Albus for questioning him. “Yeah.”

“You like sucking cock?”

Scorpius choked on the very air he breathed and shook his head frantically to clear it, sure he’d misheard. “What?” he squeaked.

Flushed again, but with the determined angle to his eyebrows that meant he was zeroing in on an answer he’d been looking for, Albus repeated, “I asked if you like sucking cock.”

“Yes,” Scorpius croaked.

Albus took a step closer to him, backing Scorpius farther into the bedroom. “The other man looks like me.”

The heat in Scorpius’s cheeks spread down his neck to his chest. “Yes,” he whispered.

He watched as the set of Albus’s eyebrows eased and one corner of his mouth curled up—he had found his answer and was pleased with it. “You like that scene because it looks like you and me,” he concluded.

It wasn’t a question, but Scorpius replied anyway, lost to the hope roaring in his ears and the knowledge that this wasn’t actually happening, that he was actually dreaming. “Yes.”

The small smirk grew into a wide grin, one that was sharp and pleased and bright enough to blind stronger men than Scorpius. Albus stepped closer again, and Scorpius bumped into the desk in his instinctual retreat. Scorpius didn’t know what that wicked smile meant, only that it was likely something very good for both of them; it was the exact smile Albus had turned on him when they’d been sorted into Slytherin together, when they’d caught James and Teddy snogging in the Potters’ back garden, when they’d picked out the bean bags they’d put in their living room in their new student digs; it was Albus’s smile that said _we have a secret and we’re in it together._

“You want to suck _my_ cock,” he finally pointed out when they were nearly chest to chest.

Scorpius, eyes wide as saucers and mouth dryer than the brittle pages of his ancient copy of _Spellman’s Syllabary,_ gaped like a fish for a few moments, terrified of answering even though evidence pointed toward his honesty being exactly the answer Albus wanted. As usual, Albus knew exactly what he was saying and what Scorpius _wasn’t_ saying. As usual, Albus knew Scorpius inside and out.

“Say it.”

“I want to suck your cock,” Scorpius breathed, body sagging with the relief of his admission. Unfortunately, it was the toughest brick in the dam, so loosening it meant the whole thing came down. “But I want to do everything with you. I want to hold your hand and kiss you and sleep with you, and if you want sex, then I want to see every inch of you and suck you off until you cry, and I want you to fuck me— Or I could fuck you, if that’s what you want. I’ll do anything you want.” He clapped a hand over his mouth and tried to step back, only to jostle the desk with his hip.

Albus watched him ramble with round green eyes and parted lips that curled up into a quietly pleased smile the longer Scorpius went on until the tips of his ears were dark and that private dimple in his left cheek winked. He looked down between them, and then suddenly Scorpius felt fingertips brush his an instant before their palms slid together and they were holding hands. His breath caught in his chest as he too looked down, unable to believe what he was feeling without also seeing it.

“I think we want the same things,” Albus murmured, giving Scorpius’s hands a squeeze to bring his attention back up. “We’re holding hands now. Should we kiss next?”

The step-by-step approach broke Scorpius from his stupor, and he laughed, still dumbstruck. “Yeah, we should definitely do that.” Beaming, truly bursting at the seams, he leaned in and down the couple of inches that separated them, and Albus met him halfway in a tentative brush of lips that left him tingling. Neither of them pulled away. Rather they pressed closer together in unison.

It was Albus’s first real kiss, the first kiss beyond a peck and with someone he actually wanted physically, and he chased after the warmth of Scorpius’s mouth with his tongue. Scorpius returned in kind, keeping one hand tangled with Albus’s but freeing the other to slip around Albus’s waist, securing them together as he met Albus’s wandering tongue with his own. It was everything he’d ever wanted, beyond what he had ever imagined kissing Albus would be like. They bumped noses and miscalculated angles as they learned each other, and it was perfect.

Albus tipped up onto his toes and rocked into Scorpius, pushing Scorpius firmer against the desk. Scorpius held Albus to him, untangling his other hand to touch the face most precious to him in the world. He cupped Albus’s jaw for a moment before easing his fingers back into Albus’s hair, tilting his head away, and dropping his mouth to Albus’s neck. Albus gasped, hands flying out to grip Scorpius’s shirt in his fists as he melted.

“Good?” Scorpius murmured against his skin, and Albus replied with a garbled affirmative noise. Smiling and swirling his tongue over Albus’s pulse, Scorpius couldn’t believe his luck. Though his imagination had gone wild many times over the years, he never actually thought he’d be here.

Albus combed his fingers through Scorpius’s hair and held on gently, and Scorpius made his own appreciative noise in return as he sucked a mark on the low curve of Albus’s neck. The grip tightened, and he groaned.

“Still wanna suck me off?”

Scorpius paused, lips parted over Albus’s adams apple, before pulling back to find his eyes. Albus appeared flushed and hungry, eyes a bit wide and wild, lips bitten red. Scorpius nodded, mouth too dry again for him to speak.

Chuckling, Albus eased away from Scorpius’s body. “I quite like making you speechless,” he teased, pulling Scorpius over to the bed. Instead of climbing on, he stood at the side of it and worked Scorpius’s shirt up and off, then went for his trousers. Scorpius stilled his hands.

“Let me.” He touched Albus lightly, fingertips ghosting over his abdomen as he removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor with his own. His expression likely showed every thought and feeling he had: marvel at what was happening; appreciation for Albus’s soft, flat stomach, his dark nipples, the darker hair between his navel and the waistline of his pants; wonder at the look Albus was giving him in turn, a hint of nervousness beneath restrained desire, as if he too were ready to pounce.

Scorpius crowded into his space, hands at Albus’s waist, thumbs at his jutting hip bones, and kissed him firmly once, twice, before dipping to his collarbones. He traced them with lips and tongue, the occasional brush of teeth as Albus’s noises became more frequent and free. He shifted down his chest, groaning faint saltiness between his pecs, leftover exertion from when he’d been masturbating alone. As he moved toward one nipple, it was suddenly in front of him, Albus having shifted in silent request that Scorpius would never deny. The whimpers he drew from Albus through licks and sucks and nibbles were enough to make Scorpius press a hand to himself for just a moment of pressure, a second of relief.

Rather than falling to his knees right there, Scorpius pulled away and put a hand to Albus’s chest, pressing gently. “Lie down,” he instructed, more like a question, but Albus went immediately, shuffling toward his pillows and keeping himself propped up on his elbows.

Scorpius followed him, straddling one of his legs as he leaned over him, a hand near Albus’s head. He resumed his attentions to Albus’s chest and worked his way lower, licking fleetingly into his navel and finally mouthing at the trail of hair beneath. As he plucked at the button of Albus’s trousers, Scorpius looked up the expanse of his torso to find Albus watching him with rapt attention and parted, wet lips.

“Go on,” he bossed, and Scorpius huffed against his abdomen in a quiet laugh.

He worked the zip down and followed his fingers with his mouth, kissing over the bulge in Albus’s boxer briefs until he could go no lower without getting his trousers off. He wasted no time in yanking them down Albus’s legs, off his feet, and throwing them to the floor with their shirts and socks. Now that he was this close to what he wanted most, he felt frantic.

Fingers under Albus’s waistband, Scorpius looked up at him. “Can I? Please, Al,” he whispered. Albus’s expression grew a fraction darker and he nodded.

“Say it again.”

Scorpius didn’t need to ask what he meant. “I want to suck your cock.” He slowly tugged Albus’s briefs down, his blue eyes still locked on Albus’s green. “I want to lick it,” he added, his thumb blindly finding its way to the head of Albus’s cock, “just here. Then down, like this. And back up so I can suck on it.” His thumb moved as he spoke. “I bet you taste amazing.”

Albus made a deep noise of frustration and lifted his hips until he smeared precum against Scorpius’s hand. “Suck my cock, Scorpius.”

“Gladly,” Scorpius sighed as he bent to do just that. He did exactly as he had suggested: he first licked at the head, lapping up the taste of him, then followed the thick vein down the underside and back up, so he could suckle at the round head. Running his tongue round it, he glanced up and whimpered at the devastated look on Albus’s face.

Albus really did taste amazing. Musky and tart, just right to make Scorpius’s mouth water. He wanted to give in and lose himself in this, was nearly there, but the idea that his desire could be too much held him back.

But Albus wasn’t having any of Scorpius’s hesitation. He reached out slowly—and when Scorpius realized what he was going to do, he nodded, prick still in his mouth. Albus’s hand found Scorpius’s hair again, fisting it gently. “Go on,” he bossed again, but quietly this time, a plea for more.

Scorpius dropped lower, engulfed Albus’s cock in the wet heat of his mouth and pressed on, down to the base and lodging the spongy head in his throat. His throat constricted, but he held fast, drooling around the shaft and groaning as his gag eased.

 _“Fuck.”_ Albus’s grip on Scorpius’s hair tightened and Scorpius whined, digging his own length into Albus’s leg.

Scorpius did lose himself after that. The weight of Albus’s cock on his tongue was perfect, thick and heavy and hard, an insistent pressure in his throat that had him slurping up and down the length as if both hungry and thirsty at once. It grew messy quickly, spit pooling in the small dip at the base of Albus’s cock just above the round of his balls, Scorpius’s hand wet where it slid over Albus’s length, his face lax and flushed and slick. He spent time rubbing the head over his lips, the shaft over his cheek, dragging his lips down the length until he could suck tight balls into his mouth.

“Scorpius,” Albus croaked, “s-stop.”

Scorpius froze with his lips red and swollen and parted, pressed against the side of Albus’s cock. His eyes fluttered open and, dazed, he met Albus’s gaze.

“I’m gonna… you know.”

With a groan, Scorpius let his eyes close again as he shoved himself back onto Albus’s cock, doubling his efforts and speed, increasing the suction as he took Albus’s entire length into his mouth again. When he pulled up, he started stroking Albus in earnest, working his hand and mouth in tandem, his own cock pressing into Albus’s leg with abandon.

When Albus came, it was with two fistfuls of Scorpius’s hair and a shocked, broken wail, his hips coming off the bed and embedding his cock in Scorpius’s throat. Scorpius followed, coming in his pants with tears in his eyes as he swallowed around the pulsing prick in his mouth and rubbed against Albus in small, jerky movements.

Albus eased the grip on Scorpius but used the contact to tug Scorpius up his body and down onto him fully. He wrapped his arms around him, one around his neck and the other around his back, weighted down with exhaustion and satisfaction. He drew little circles along Scorpius’s spine.

“Alright?” Scorpius wondered, voice hoarse. He nuzzled into Albus’s neck and let himself relax.

“More than,” Albus confirmed with no small amount of wonder. He used the arm around Scorpius’s neck to tip his head and find his mouth with his own. The kiss was slow and grateful, savoring. “You?”

Scorpius returned to his spot against Albus’s neck and hummed. “Perfect,” he confirmed. He should have known they’d be good at this, that they would fit as perfectly together physically as they did emotionally and mentally. He should have known that Albus would want him as desperately as he wanted Albus. They’ve always done everything together, and falling in love wasn’t any different.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
